This study is being conducted to test the safety, tolerance, pharmacology and bioavailability of HPMPC (S)-1-{3-gydroxy-2(phosphonylmethoxy)propyl}-cytosine which has excellent in vitro potency against a range of isolates of human CMV and is usually more potent than ganciclovir.